


I Forgive You

by mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: Misunderstandings are normal, aren't they?For Kyungsoo it at least felt like that and yet, who would have expected that on top of such a situation, he would also find out he is pregnant ?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1919zyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1919zyx/gifts).



> Hello, I hope you will enjoy your drabble and to all those who will find their way here, welcome and always stay optimistic and healthy ❤

_ BREAKING NEWS _

_ "Today it was announced that a well known artist of the music industry is supposed to be in a relationship with another artist from the same genre. We still don't have further information, but we do know that it surrounds Kim Jongin, singer/songwriter and professional dancer. This may be disappointing for many fans, but we send him our congratul-" _

Before the news reporter was even able to end his sentence, Kyungsoo had already turned the TV off, his hands shaking badly. It felt like a nightmare, to hear those words from a random stranger  _ instead  _ of his own lover and he simply couldn't wrap his head around the situation. 

It couldn't be true, right? No, it simply was impossible, especially because  _ he  _ was supposed to be dating Jongin, no one else. He was the one currently sitting on the taller's couch, inside his huge apartment. He was the one who had spent one of many many nights with him, in the same bed, just the day before.

Where worry and confusion had been present, there was now anger. Usually he was able to keep his composure, but since a few days his feelings were all over the place and this just unlocked the ultimate wave of negative emotions. 

To some extent he felt ridiculed, because what if it was true? What if he was just good for sex. But then again, they did much more than that, they did  _ so _ much more. Kyungsoo and Jongin had been dating for almost two years now and it felt weird to imagine everything being meaningless now.

Not wanting to get lost in his spiraling thoughts, he stood up and walked over to the window, nibbling on his manicured nails in order to calm his nerves, yet it didn't seem to work. His stomach had been upset for some time now and it really wasn't the best combination for his current situation. 

It felt like his world was crushing right under his tiny naked feet, and no matter how badly he wanted to not believe it, there was a small part inside of his head that threatened to take over.

Maybe it was just his luck that in that exact moment, the front door opened, revealing Jongin in a terribly sweaty state. His usually perfectly styled brown hair was a mess and hung into his eyes, his brown coat slid right down his muscular arms. There was an unspoken emotion inside his beautiful eyes but Kyungsoo simply wasn't able to feel bad for him.

" Soo...It's not true."

" Oh really? Then why did I not know about it? Why did I have to hear it from your goddamn TV?" He asked back, lips trembling from the amount of composure he still possessed. It was quite funny how a lot of trust could be crushed within seconds, and he absolutely hated that he was so weak to it.

The room suddenly felt way colder, even though he was covered in a big pullover and long pants, while trying to avoid his lover's eyes. What he couldn't prevent was Jongin walking closer and all he could do was turn around to show him his back.

" Babe, I promise you, you're the only one for me. My company fabricated this rumor in order for my career to gain potential. There is nothing more to this."

" You don't get my point, do you?  _ You  _ should have told me this way earlier, you should have informed me about this. I'm your lover, how would you feel to hear about someone you love being in a relationship with someone else? Even if it's not true?"

The more he talked, the more his chest started to hurt, because of the anxiety and the anger. Kyungsoo didn't like feeling this way, he absolutely despised it, but he did not know how to stop it. It led to him taking a step back when Jongin reached a hand out, avoiding his every touch.

" I am disappointed, Jongin. I can't do this right now, not when you don't even understand why I feel like I do."

" What do you mean?? Are you going to leave me?"

Snorting dryly at his words and the dramatics, he reached for his backpack, that was laying on the kitchen table, making sure he had his keys and then finally turned around, facing his disheveled lover " I will, for today. Give me some space, that's the least you can do for me."

He didn't want to hear his reply, he did not even want to see the hurt on his face, because deep inside he knew Jongin had no evil intentions. On the other hand though, he had every right to feel the way he did, hurt and to some extent also humiliated and a break was sincerely all he wanted.

-

What had been intended to be a one day break, actually had turned into four. Four long days in which he slept in his childhood bed at his parents place, not in the mood to contact anyone. It wasn't solemnly because of the scandal, but also because he had been feeling under the weather.

A whole lot.

He felt sick to the point he threw up almost every morning and his appetite was also non existent. At first he had thought it was because of the stress, but then his mom had brought up a big word that had turned his world upside down.

Staring at his phone, which was laying on the nightstand, he knew he had several new messages from his lover, but all he could think about was the fact that he could be carrying their child. 

A pregnancy. 

It wasn't far off because he was a carrier and a omega, but it definitely was unplanned. They always had made sure to use protection, except for that one drunken night. Actually, he wanted to slap himself and the taller for being so careless, but on the other hand he also had a strong urge for a smile to take over.

Hearing the door being opened, he moved his head around slowly only to see his mom with a pregnancy test in her hands, her eyes gentle and worried.

" I bought it. Do you want to try it now? I will wait with you."

" …What if I'm pregnant? What if Jongin does no longer want me, because we definitely did not plan a baby  _ this  _ soon…"

Worry was dripping from his full lips but the soft patting against his black hair calmed him down. His parents always stood behind him, not only with this risky relationship but also overall him being into men. He was more than thankful to be accepted as the person he was, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about the worst.

" He loves you, he always did, Kyungsoo. Don't you worry, go to the bathroom and do the test. No matter what happens, we have your back. "

-

_ Pregnant. _

The two lines were more than proof for the way he had been feeling, it was crazy though, now that he knew it for real. Kyungsoo's hands were grabbing the sink pretty hard in order to calm himself down and that was when his mom came into the room as well, her behavior calm and composed.

" Come here, sweetie."

Turning around to hug her tightly, he cried. Actually, it was the first time in forever because he rarely let the tears take over. This situation was just terribly exhausting, not just because it wasn't planned but also because the relationship with Jongin was anything but easy.

He was an idol after all and Kyungsoo was a mere kindergarten teacher, nothing else. It had been risky when they had started to see each other, but there was so much love and they dared to try it.

But now everything was on the line.

" I-I don't want to risk his career, but I also don't want to lose him. I don't know what to do…"

" First you need to calm down, and then we will work this out. How about dad and I talk to him first, hm?"

Hearing those words and the suggestion, he took several seconds to at least calm his breathing, before his hand found his own stomach to rub over it. It slowly settled in that there was a life inside of him and he had to admit, he liked that thought.

Sooner or later they had to talk about it, especially because he missed Jongin and he just wanted to be back at his place, so after what felt like hours, he nodded his head and looked at his mother, eyes swollen and tear stained.

" Okay, but I will tag along. In the end it's better if I tell him, but I would be more relaxed if you are by my side."

-

It was easier said than done, because the moment they stood in front of the taller's apartment again, his nerves got the worst of him and made him shake like a leaf.

No matter how tightly he held his mom's hand, it did not help at all and it got worse when Jongin opened the door and rushed over to hug him, his strong arms surrounding his smaller body. There wasn't even a second in which he could have prepared for this, leaving him to freeze on the spot, like a deer caught in a headlight. 

The warmth felt good and he dearly had missed it, but the fear was stronger and that also seemed to be obvious when his lover pulled away to stare into his eyes.

" I'm so glad you're back, but you seem not so happy? Is everything okay?"

" We need to talk."

The couch was soft as always, the silence was suffocating. Sitting there with both his mom and dad beside him, Kyungsoo faced Jongin and he knew the longer he kept quiet, the worse it would get so he instead looked up to meet his curious eyes, one hand on his stomach.

" I forgive you, I always do and I'm sorry I didn't come back for so long. I know it's not the nicest thing to not reply to your messages but I felt terribly sick-"

" You're okay now?? Do you need tea or anything?" Jongin asked with a worried tone and it was cute. No, more than that because he always cared about the smaller. Nodding his head he waited for him to calm down once more before continuing. 

" I felt sick, I'm better now. It's also the reason that made my parents tag along. Jongin, I…I'm pregnant. I found out only a few days ago, but I was too scared to tell you, because it can taint your social stat-"

" You're pregnant? With my child?"

Being interrupted wasn't that bad, because he was able to focus on Jongin and the way he was close to crying. His warm eyes were wet and held an emotion he couldn't grasp, but the moment he rushed over to lean his head against Kyungsoo's stomach, the smaller knew it was happiness. Pure happiness and love, the emotions evident in his terribly addicting scent.

" Oh my God...this is the best thing I’ve heard in so long…"

Well, that was something Kyungsoo had not expected but he liked it. The situation was not yet resolved, not even close to that, but he suddenly felt more confident and he was thankful when his parents got up and signaled they would be waiting in the other room, giving them some space.

It was needed and after a few more seconds, the smaller started to stroke through his lover’s brown hair, calming himself down in the process. It was quiet, except for their breathing and for a moment Kyungsoo felt like everything would be okay again. 

“ You won’t break up with me, right?”

That made Jongin jerk up and shake his head vehemently, eyes constantly focused on Kyungsoo and his own worried gaze. He had expected everything and he was ready to do whatever was needed to protect the tall man’s career, but on the other hand he also was selfish and he did not want them to go separate ways.

“ I would never break up with you, I love you way too much for that, Soo. This is surprising of course, but I already know how it could have happened and I'm at fault as well. Did you worry I would not want a child with you, so soon?”   


“ Well, some part of me did. It is quite unexpected and not planned, but it also threatens your career, I don’t want that.”   


He was silenced with a soft kiss, before he could have said anything more than that, one that made him sigh and wrap his arms around Jongin’s broad back. For a moment it felt like nothing much had changed, even though everything did and he knew they had to talk about a lot of important things.

Which is why he started to hug the other closer, collecting the confidence to speak up once more.

“ So, what are your plans then? You want to raise them with me? “

“ Of course I want that, but I will have to talk to my management about this, I promise I will find a solution and everything will calm down again. One thing is for sure though, I’m really happy about this, Soo. Yeah it’s quite early, but who cares. I wanted a baby nevertheless.”   
  
“ Oh really? You never told me that,” Kyungsoo teased, fully knowing that within those two years in which they had dated, they had talked about kids several times. Being rewarded with tickling was the thing he really needed and for now, that was enough to tell him that the situation would take a hopefully good turn in the end.

-

And it truly did.

Weeks passed by in which Jongin had to prepare everything with his entertainment and connect the news to the recent scandal, so both would be out of the way once more. After all, the news of a boyfriend plus baby would be the best promotion he would be able to get.

That’s what his boss had told him at least.

Now that he stood behind the curtains though, the stage right in front of him, Kyungsoo could tell that the taller one was falling apart deep inside. His hands were grabbing the microphone harshly and the louder the clapping outside got, the more he froze up.

But then he could no longer hide, because his name was called and all Kyungsoo could do was watch him walk away and listen to his voice. He suddenly was so far away, yet so close and for the smaller it felt weird to be here. He often attended events of the other, but now he was part of it as well and maybe that was the thing that scared him the most.

" _ Good Afternoon everyone! I have an announcement to make, which is why you've been called here. The recent rumors about me are not true and I will come to that point in a bit, but first-" _

Seeing the taller wave his hand into his direction, Kyungsoo took a deep breath and walked out as well, the bright lights blinding his vision for several seconds until he finally reached his lover and felt his hand being gripped.The hold was not tight but rather comfortable and he immediately squeezed back, watching the curious eyes that were on them.

" This is Do Kyungsoo, my lover. I know this must be a lot to take in, but we also expect our first child and I decided to use this chance to also clear up the rumors about me. We kept our relationship a secret because we were scared, but now we came forward and we hope you all will be accepting of us."

The silence felt ridiculously long, even if it were merely seconds but then people were clapping and the smaller immediately looked up at Jongin, wanting to understand the situation. It was so loud and due to the bright light it was nearly impossible to even see what was going on, but it felt good that it was the only noise they heard.

It seemed like most of them accepted the truth and he knew there would be some people not liking it, but right in that moment, with the taller's hand in his, he knew it would be okay.

He knew that they would be able to work this out and he also knew that this was only the start. A beginning of a book they had not yet opened and Kyungsoo was more than eager to unfold the pages.

Which is why, when they were back in the car, exhausted and tired from the events, he leaned his head against Jongin's shoulder and looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed emotions. 

" You know that I love you, right?"

It made the tall man laugh before he kissed Kyungsoo's forehead, a soft tender touch that lasted a moment and then he was wrapped in a tight hug. One he didn't want to break free from.

" I do, and I sure hope you know that I love you just as much. And this little one here, I love them as well."

Listening to his words and feeling his hand on his stomach, he sincerely smiled and then giggled softly before they decided to drive back home. 

And while his eyes watched the lights of the streets fade together into one, he knew this was the life he had always wanted and he was more than glad that he had been brave enough to take the step he had been scared of.

The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
